Event Horizon
Category:films | running time = 96 min. | country = United Kingdom | language = English | budget = $50,000,000 (US) | gross revenue = $26,673,242 (US) $20,400,000 (Foreign) | preceded by = | followed by = }} Event Horizon is an American/British science fiction horror film directed by Paul W.S. Anderson. It was written by Philip Eisner and produced by Paramount Pictures and released theatrically in the United States on August 15th, 1997. The film stars Laurence Fishburne as military commander Captain Miller with Sam Neill playing the role of over-eager scientist Doctor William Weir. Doctor Weir has created a device that generates an artificial black hole for the use of point-to-point teleportation, but as the crew of Miller's ship, the Lewis and Clark quickly discover, it is a journey that transports them directly to Hell - literally! Plot Cast Notes & Trivia The tagline to this film is, "Infinite Space - Infinite Terror". Production on Event Horizon began on November 18th, 1996. Principal photography concluded on March 14th, 1997. The movie was shot at Pinewood Studios in Iver Heath, Buckinghamshire, England. Home Video Event Horizon was released on DVD by Paramount Pictures on December 15th, 1998 (ASIN: 6305222916). It was presented in letterbox and widescreen format (2:35:1 aspect ratio) with Dolby sound. It was re-issued with new box cover art on January 4th, 2011. Amazon.com; Event Horizon (1997); DVDAmazon.com; Event Horizon (1997); DVD re-issue The movie was released on Blu-ray on December 30th, 2008. Special features include audio commentary by director Paul W.S. Anderson and producer Jeremy Bolt, five documentaries detailing the making of the film, "The Point Of No Return: The Filming Of Event Horizon" featurette with director's commentary, "The Unseen Event Horizon" with director's commentary as well as video and theatrical trailers in HD. Amazon.com; Event Horizon (1997); Blu-ray Event Horizon was released on Blu-ray on the same day that Serenity was released on Blu-ray. Quotes * Doctor Weir: The ship brought me back. I told you she won't let me leave - she won't let anyone leave. Did you really think you could destroy this ship? She's defied space and time. She's been to a place you couldn't possibly imagine. And now... it is time to go back. * Captain Miller: I know. To Hell. * Doctor Weir: You know nothing. Hell is only a word. The reality is much, much worse. .... * D.J.: I wasn't going to tell you this. I've been listening to the distress signal, and I, um, think I made a mistake in the translation. * Captain Miller: Go on. * D.J.: I thought it said "liberate me" - "save me." But it's not "me." It's "liberate tutame" - "save yourself." And it gets worse. There - I think that says "ex inferis." "Save yourself... from hell." Look, if what Doctor Weir tells us is true, this ship has been beyond the boundaries of our universe, of known scientific reality. Who knows where it's been, what it's seen. Or what it's brought back with it. * Captain Miller: From Hell. .... * Captain Miller: Oh, my God. What happened to your eyes? * Doctor Weir: Where we're going, we won't need eyes to see. * Captain Miller: What are you talking about? * Doctor Weir: I created the Event Horizon to reach the stars, but she's gone much, much farther than that. She tore a hole in our universe, a gateway to another dimension. A dimension of pure chaos. Pure... evil. When she crossed over, she was just a ship. But when she came back... she was alive! Look at her, Miller. Isn't she beautiful? * Captain Miller: Your "beautiful" ship killed its crew, Doctor. * Doctor Weir: Well... now she has another crew. Now she has us. .... * Captain Miller: Smitty have you seen... anything unusual at all? * Smith: No, I haven't seen anything and I don't need to see anything sir but I can tell you... this ship is fucked. * Captain Miller: Well, thank you for that scientific analysis, Mister Smith. External Links * * Event Horizon at Wikipedia * Event Horizon at Eat Horror * Event Horizon at the Horror House * Event Horizon at AllRovi.com * Event Horizon at KillerMovies * Event Horizon at Box Office Mojo * Even Horizon at Rotten Tomatoes References ---- Category:1997/Films Category:August, 1997/Films Category:Paramount Pictures